Regret
by abriel
Summary: Sakura doesn't get jealous. Right? Wrong. Now she has to make up for what she did before she lose the one she love.


****Regret****

She was pissed!

Oh no, she was beyond pissed. Sakura should have listen to Ino and just came with Kiba as her date. But as she stared straight ahead, Sakura resisted the urge to go and punch the living daylights out of "HIM". The only man she had eyes for tonight. Instead, she stayed seated and kept glaring.

"Will you stop with the glaring forehead," Ino whispered as she smile at Sai who was looking at Sakura with concern.

Sakura was being childish and she knew it. Leaning back in her seat, she turned to Ino to offer her an apology.

The pink-hair kunoichi sighed. "Sorry Ino". Lifting her glass to her lips, Sakura drowned it down in one gulp before grabbing the waiter walking by saying refill.

Turning back around, a small moan escaped Sakura throat as tried to buried her head further into the table cloth. Hearing his voice as he spoke to yet another woman that was not her, Sakura fell still. She was pissed again. " I cannot do this Ino. He haven't even glanced my way since he arrived. Maybe I should leave."

"Will you stop being dramatic. We have only been here for forty minutes forehead, and all you have did was sit here and glared daggers at the poor guy. Listen, me and Sai are going to dance. I didn't buy this dress to not get seen in it.

She didn't have time to respond, seeing as soon as she looked up, Ino was dragging poor Sai onto the dance floor.

She was right though. Ino looked gorgeous. When it came to fashion, Ino spared no expense. No price was too high for her. She was dressed in a purple pencil strapless knee-length lace dress that ended an inch above her knees. Her blonde hair was in her usual high pony-tail with her banged still swooped to the side. And if you keep looking down, you could see her Christian Louboutin glittered leather pumps. She was a sight. Sai wasn't bad looking himself. Dressed in a black suit with a red tie.

Glancing down at herself, she started smirking because Sakura knew she looked perfect tonight. Plus, judging by the looks she received since arriving, she knew she looked ravishing, but still fierce. She was here for a mission and refuse to leave until it was achieved. She ditched her hospital scrubs and decided to take Ino advice. Spare no expense, and if you look classy and fuck-able, then its the one. As soon as I tried on this dress, I knew it was the one. She was dressed in a silky olive green backless split elegant dress that was v neck. Looking down, even her cut-outs stiletto heels were perfect. Since letting her hair grow back out, Sakura decided to keep it down and tousled.

Sakura felt sexy. Looking back across the room at "him", it only annoyed her and made her hungrier. Not just for food either.

Uchiha Itachi was a sight to behold. His neat black hair was pulled into a low ponytail as usual, while dressed in a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie. He stood out like he was the only dessert on a menu. He was the type of sweet that you knew one piece would ruin your diet, but you didn't care. You said fuck it and ate it. But we never stop for one piece. We always go back for more.

Leaning back against the chair, Sakura realized she was getting no where just sitting here. It looked like she would have to make the first move.

Getting up from her chair, she started heading to Itachi direction.

She could do this. She didn't come to this party for nothing.

"You look beautiful tonight Sakura-chan!" Turning around she saw Naruto standing behind her. If she guess correctly, she's sure he was heading to the buffet table for another round of ramen. She didn't even want to guess how many bowls he had so far.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, but if you excuse me, I have to be somewhere." She didn't have time for interruptions right now she thought.

Turning back around, Sakura was determine to reach Itachi before another dimwit decided to approach with her tits hanging out.

But as the saying goes, luck was not on her side.

"Unbelievable," she muttered to herself. Hoping that her eyes where deceiving her, Sakura blinked multiple times and decided to shake her head for good measures.

Kurenai-Sensei was dragging him to the dance floor. No that's not right, not dragging because Itachi was clearly following her with that stupid smirk on his face. She turned him around coming face to face, all while guiding his hands to her waist. He didn't even hesitate to grab her waist.

All the while, Sakura stood there mouth open.

"Yo."

Turning to her side, Kakashi stood waving his hand.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" I yelled. "Where have you been?"

"Well, I was…" Kakashi never got to finish his sentence because Sakura was grabbing his hand and heading to the dance floor. "Dance with me." was all he heard as Sakura was pushing everyone out her way.

He couldn't have came any sooner, Sakura thought. She was close enough where she could see them, but they couldn't see her unless she wanted them too. At least she would tell herself that.

"Now now Sakura, if I knew my favorite student wanted to dance with me so bad, I would have never kept you waiting," Kakashi said. He was looking at her, and if he followed Sakura eyes, he would see exactly why Sakura was so eager to dance. But she couldn't have that. Sensei was smart and figure things out pretty easy. She would not have her night ruin. She still had time. Looking above Kakashi head at the far wall, she realized it was 08:49 P.M.. The party didn't end until 10. She could do this.

She could hear Kakashi talking, but it wasn't sticking. It would help if she stopped staring at Itachi, but she couldn't. She really tried. Like really.

All of sudden, she felt Kakashi stop.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," I responded quickly.

Suddenly, Kakashi's head turned and followed her gaze, which landed directly on Kurenai-Sensei and Itachi.

"You naughty girl," He laughed.

"What?"

"Either you decided to join the other team or I would say you would prefer to be in Kurenai spot right now. I mean, I'm hoping for the first one." he said.

"Sensei!" I hissed as I hit him square in the shoulder. I might have added a little chakra for good measure.

"I could go over there if you like. I mean, I know you been wanting me to dance with you all night, but I think what Kurenai looking for, pretty boy over there is not going to give." She could tell he was grinning underneath that mask.

"Sensei." she groaned, but he had already let her go and was headed their way.

No sooner as he arrived, he said something to them both before taking Kurenai-Sensei hand and leading her away. Apparently, whatever he said, he must have mention her, because glancing at Itachi now, he was looking straight at her, heading her way.

This was it. Sakura kept repeating in her head over and over.

Ultimately, that's not what happen. He walked right passed her and ask Rin-chan to dance.

It was at this moment that Sakura realized that she truly was stupid. No amount of money, makeup, or accessories would make a man like Itachi look at you. She forgot this and she felt stupid for it.

Looking back up at the clock, it was now 09:07 P.M.. She decided right then, she was going home to eat everything in sight, plus watch her CSI marathon she recorded and missed because of the extra shifts she decided to take at the hospital for the past month, just so she could afford this stupid dress.

Turning around, she started looking for the guy at the door who took her coat when her stomach growl.

She then remembered that she had no food at home since she wasn't there often. She would have to go shopping this week. But for now, the buffet table look like it would do.

Grabbing a plate, Sakura went to digging. Popping a shrimp in her mouth, she couldn't stop the moan that escape. After running on energy bars for the past three days, this was heaven. Everything she stuck on her plate, she would pick back up, only to put it in her mouth.

After stuffing two plates, Sakura was going to take this chance to leave the party and head to the door. She would text Ino later to grab her coat. Leaving the room finally, Sakura was awarded the sight of the door; her exit from this place tonight. Freedom she thought. She couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face.

Opening the door, it was suddenly slammed closed. Confused, Sakura tried again. Again, it was slam closed. This time, she notice an arm leaning against it. Looking at that hand, she knew exactly who was blocking her freedom.

Her smile faded, replace by a frown as he towered over her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Stop Uchiha."

"Your leaving? Why?" He said.

Was he joking?! He had to be joking.

Turning around quickly, Sakura was about to give him a piece of her mind, but decided against it. He ignored her the entire party, and now he wanted to talk when she was alone where no one could see them. So this was it, he didn't think she was good enough or either he was ashamed of her.

She scoffed out loud and turned back towards the door. Opening the door again, only to have it slam right back.

Sakura was livid. I mean really, all she wanted to do was get out this dress that costed a fortune, and curl up on her worn out couch while eating the best foods and watching CSI. I mean come on.

Looking back at Itachi, she was greeted with dark eyes that was trailing up her legs, to her flat stomach, her chest (where he made sure to stare a second longer) ,then finally resting back on her face- more like her lips per say.

"Why?" he repeated.

She hates this about him. He always knows when there is something wrong, but even when its in his face, he won't acknowledged it until she says exactly whats wrong.

"I want to go home." She takes a step backwards closer to the door, hoping to put space between them. "Go back to your party."

Itachi doesn't move or change his expression. Instead, he stares intensely at her. "If you just tell me whats wrong, I can try to fix it." He says with a smirk forming on his lips.

That's when it hit her. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was testing her to make the first move.

You see, Sakura wouldn't say they had been dating for the past five months, but she also wouldn't call them fuck buddies. I mean sure, he sleeps over almost every night and as soon as he comes back from missions, he comes straight to her to let her know he's okay. He doesn't outright say it, but she knows him. He does it in other ways. Plus, there is the sex. Oh yes, the sex. If the Hidden Village knew the things he did to her body behind doors, this man would only be put on seduction missions. No matter how tired or impatient he was, he made sure she always came first. And those lips; they should not exist. She swear on Kami there is not a place on her body he has not touched them with.

But a month ago, things got ruin. Well for Sakura it did.

 ** **Flashback****

 _ _They were exhausted. Sakura didn't get a lot of time to train with Team 7 anymore because of her duties at the hospital, but whenever she did, she took advantage of it.__

 _"_ _ _Oh Sakura-chan, want to go to Ichiraku?" Turning around, she glazed at Naruto who was grinning all the while looking like he would passed out any second if she didn't start healing him.__

 _ _Sakura sighed. She knew she didn't look any better than Naruto or Sasuke, who by the way, was leaning against the tree for support at the moment.__

 _"_ _ _I miss you." Naruto whined. "You haven't trained with us in two months. Next time I see Granny Tsunade, I'm giving her a piece of my mind for hogging you."__

 _ _Kneeling down next to Naruto, she placed her hands on his stomach to start healing him. "Next time Naruto."__

 _"_ _ _But Sakura-chan, you said," Naruto started.__

 _"_ _ _I promise this time, and just to make it official, I'll pay. Its on me no matter the cost." Sakura said smiling.__

 _ _Looking up, she was greeted with that same grin he always gave. She knew she would regret saying that, but a promise is a promise.__

 _ _Looking back at Sasuke, "Take off your shirt, I'm almost done healing Naruto and I can start healing you next."__

 _"_ _ _Don't bother. I have to get home." Turning around he started out the forest.__

 _"_ _ _Wait Sasuke," standing up she started heading his direction, "Let me at least heal the worse ones."__

 _"_ _ _I'll get one of the medics at the compound to look at it. Don't worry about it."__

 _"_ _ _And why are you eager to leave so quickly bastard." Naruto yelled.__

 _ _Scoffing, he only responded "My mother is throwing Itachi a party for his promotion."__

 _ _Sakura knew about Itachi promotion but decided not to acknowledged it in front of them. He was still in Anbu but now he would be teaching at the Academy also.__

 _"_ _ _Oh that's nice Sasuke. So your helping out?" Sakura asked.__

 _ _Turning around and staring at her, "No and Yes. My mom is basically throwing this party to find Itachi a wife."__

 _ _Hearing laughing from behind her, she turned to see Naruto holding his stomach. "Yeah right, I would hate to see the poor woman that end up with that stuck up bastard of brother of yours."__

 _ _Looking back at Sasuke, he never moved. Just kept staring at her.__

 _"_ _ _I got to go." Both was surprise not a second later, the training grounds only saw Sakura petals as they fell from where she once stood a moment ago.__

 _ _Arriving home, Sakura sat on her worn out couch pouting. That wasn't enough. So she started cleaning everything in sight. That wasn't enough. Finally, she snatched her coat and decided she would go to the Uchiha Compound and put a halt to this herself. Heading out the door, she paused. She could feel his chakra coming through the gates. Going back inside, she sat back down and waited. As soon as he open the door, she pounced.__

 _"_ _ _Your mother is throwing you a party to find you a wife." Sakura rushed out.__

 _ _Looking up from untying his shoes, he only raised an eyebrow and look back down to continue taking off his shoes.__

 _"_ _ _Well, answer me. Did you know about this?" she tried again.__

 _"_ _ _Sakura." he sighed.__

 _ _Looking at him now, she could tell he was worn-out. He had just came back from a mission that took him 5 days away from her. Scanning him over for injuries before she attack, there was none. She looked back up to see him staring at her.__

 _"_ _ _Yes."__

 _"_ _ _What do you mean yes?! Are you going to put a stop to it." She was starting to sound like a child but she refused to give up.__

 _"_ _ _Why. Its just a party" he said looking at her .__

 _ _Stuttering almost, Sakura watched as he walked over to her, lifting his hand under her chin, all the while bending down.__

 _ _She staggered back.__

 _"_ _ _Get out." she was fuming. How dare he. He didn't even care that he was being set up by his family to be with some other woman.__

 _"_ _ _Is there a reason why I should tell my mother to cancel the party Sakura?" She could hear the amusement in his voice. But on the outside, his expression didn't change.__

 _"_ _ _I don't know, you tell me. Do you want to have this party"? Sakura asked crossing her arms.__

 _ _Sighing again, she could tell he was exhausted and just longed-for a hot bath and to cuddle her in bed. But she could not give in. She needed to know where they stood. If he wanted out, then she wanted to hear him say it. She would grant him that. It would hurt, but she refused to be played.__

 _"_ _ _If having the party is bothering you, I will tell my mother to cancel it."__

 _"_ _ _Great. Go do it now."__

 _"_ _ _Okay." Walking back to the door, he started bending down to put his shoes back on.__

 _"_ _ _No, what do you mean bothering me? This is about you getting set up. I'm trying to help you not end up with a crazy woman who only wants you because of your name."__

 _"_ _ _Really, and no other reason?" he ask.__

 _"_ _ _No.'" Sakura replied.__

 _ _Tying his shoe, he look at her and said the one thing shes been dreading. "I know what I want Sakura, and that's you. Now what do you want?" he was staring her down.__

 _"_ _ _Sakura. Talk to me." She could hear the desperation in his voice.__

 _"_ _ _This was a mistake. All of it was. Your family is right, you deserve a wife Itachi, one that will be able to carry the sharingan and not mess it up." Someone from the clan she was thinking sadly.__

 _"_ _ _Sakura." he started.__

 _"_ _ _Get out. Get out or I'll scream."__

 _"_ _ _I'm leaving for a mission soon, if you want to talk, you know where to find me." He said leaving out the door.__

She hadn't seen him in over a month until tonight. After he left that night Sakura regretted everything she said ,but she knew his clan would never accept her. But then after a week pass, Sakura was depressed and decided to tell Ino everything. After listening for hours, and upset the first half because her best friend had been dating someone and never told her, Ino persuaded her to suck it up and go get her man. Sakura decided to do just that. She went to the Uchiha compound only to be told he was on a mission and not returning until the end of the month. Mrs. Uchiha Mikoto then gave her a flier said to come. Looking down at it, she realized it was the party for "his promotion". Bull crap she thought. Looking up, Mrs. Uchiha smiled and told her how happy Itachi was to have the party once he came back.

So that's how Sakura ended up in this situation shes in now.

 ** **Back to present.****

"There's nothing to fix. Go, have fun. You deserve it Itachi." She said.

"Sakura, why are you running from me? Have I done something?" he asked getting closer. "Where you jealous of those women?"

"Psshhh, they could never be me."

"Exactly." he said. Pushing her against the door, he smashed his lips onto hers. Gasping from shock was all he needed as he put his tongue in her month. Oh Kami she missed this.

Leaning back he was smirking. "Sakura, my mom did all this for you. It would seem my little brother saw us at the house when you were sleeping. I didn't think anything of it until the next day when she cornered me about throwing a party, but it was only to confessed about you. I never denied it, but I didn't want to say anything until you were ready. I was coming to you, but I got called out for an emergency mission."

"Wait but Sasuke!?"

"He knows Sakura. It was a trap. He is my brother after all. I never denied anything".

"Oh Kami. I'm going to kill him." She felt embarrassed.

"Afterwards, but right now my mom been dying to come over and talk to you all night."

"What about the clan? They won't accept me and I don't want to come between your family."

"They will accept whomever I choose and I choose you. If they don't like it, then I will step down. I choose you Sakura." Kissing her again, Sakura could only cry.

"You idiot. So is this your way of saying you love me?" Sakura smiled.

Smiling back, "Yes, if you will accept me, because once you do Sakura, there is no backing out." He replied.

"I love you too you weasel." She blushed out.

"Now lets hurry because its only so long Sasuke can hold my mother back." Glancing behind him, she could see Sasuke holding Mrs. Uchiha back with a smirk, while Mikoto-chan was hitting him repeatedly in the back of the head while whining to let her go see her future daughter.

Later that night.

Arriving back home, Sakura was exhausted but nervous. Before the door to her apartment even closed, she was pulled to Itachi and he started kissing her with urgency. Running his fingers through her soft bubblegum hair, Sakura started rubbing her thigh against his noticeable bulge in his pants and immediately could feel herself get wet. Without breaking their lips, Itachi picked Sakura up heading in the direction of her bedroom. Suddenly tossed on the bed, Sakura looked up only to see him taking his jacket off, never breaking eye contact. Pulling his shirt out of his pant and pulling it over his head, she study his chest and abs. Before she knew it, she started laughing.

Looking up at Itachi with tears in her eyes, he was staring her down with a stare. "Is something funny?"

"Sorry, its just that I'm so happy. Who would have thought, a girl with no clan, a big forehead, and pink hair would make Uchiha Itachi fall in love. I mean I'm really happy, but curious to know, why me?" she asked.

Laying down beside her, he grab her chin and turned her head towards him, "I see what you don't see. Your powerful and beautiful Sakura. You were hand trained by the Hokage and now you are running the hospital. You can take down the Hokage tower, let along my compound with one punch. You were picked by Kakashi-Sensei to be on his team, and he doesn't trust anyone, but a few. Your one of those people. You save not only my otouto, but your whole team every mission. You always put everyone needs in front of yours. Plus, your forehead and pink her is what caught my attention. I don't know if you notice, but you have a fan club and I'm included. I don't do anything I don't want to Sakura, so when I said that you can't back out I meant it. In the future, you will be Mrs. Uchiha."

Jumping on top of Itachi, Sakura threw her arms around his neck, "I love you." she said as she started grinding over his jeans. Lending back down, she pressed her lips to his, giving him a big wet sloppy kiss. "Now let me show you how much love you Mr. Uchiha."

Leaning back, he was happy to oblige.


End file.
